The Peacock Dance
by SMK-Lover
Summary: Lee finds a way to let Amanda in on his past.


Title: The Peacock Dance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lee finds a way for Amanda to learn a little more about him.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; I just use them for fun and then return them.  
  
Feedback: Yes please, but I am new at this, so please be nice.  
  
______________________________SMK_____________________________________  
  
Amanda sat down stairs in her Arlington home thinking about a certain man half way across the city. Lee was being so mysterious the whole day and she wanted so bad to know what was going on that she couldn't think straight. The whole day he was in and out of the office leaving her little hints as to something, but she hadn't even come close to figuring out what they might mean. She now sat on her couch holding a note, a peacock feather, and an empty Top Secret file.  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Amanda came back from lunch to find that the Q bureau empty, 'where could Lee be, he left the restaurant before I did.' Amanda thought as she set down her stuff and realized that she couldn't do anything until Lee returned. She walked over to the couch and decided to take a little nap.  
  
Lee walked into the Georgetown foyer with a funny little smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Amanda's face when he handed her his latest idea of a hint at what tomorrow held for her. He ran up the stairs to the Q bureau, taking them two at a time. As he opened the door, he noticed that Amanda was not in her chair. Glancing around he smiled when he saw her tiny figure curled up on the couch. 'Man is she gorgeous or what, how could it have taken me so long to notice her?' Lee thought as he just stood and watched her for a few moments. "Amanda." Lee said softly, trying to wake her, but not startle her.  
  
"Mmm. Lee? Is that you?" Amanda smiled and slowly opened her eyes. As she did so, Lee pulled out a peacock feather and lightly traced her jaw line with it. Amanda giggled,  
  
"Lee that tickles"  
  
"Mmmm, what about this, does this tickle too?" Lee asked in a husky voice as he trailed light kisses down the path that he had just drawn. Amanda not fully awake and not remembering exactly where they were grabbed Lee behind his neck and plunged her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Oh Lee." Lee beginning to see where this was heading and knowing that this was not the time nor the place slightly pulled away and looked down into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Amanda we are still at work." Lee smirked knowing that he threw her off by waking her up like that.  
  
"Oh.I must have been more tired than I thought." Amanda then got a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Amanda? What is it?" Lee was a little worried; she would change moods so quickly sometimes.  
  
"What did you wake me up with?" Lee smiled and put the peacock feather in her hand.  
  
"It is a preview of what's to come tomorrow."  
  
"Um.. Lee, it's a peacock feather."  
  
"Yup" Lee said very proud of himself. "Look, I need to go out and take care of some errands. You go home and I will be over later to tuck you in." Lee winked and gave her a quick, but passionate kiss before standing up and leaving the office. Amanda sat there a little stunned at first. 'As quick as he came, he left.' She though rather wishing they could spend more than two minutes together, that kiss had left her wanting more. 'Oh and his eyes.ooo his eyes are amazing.' Amanda pulled herself out of her thoughts and headed for to her car, after all, she did have the house to herself since her mother had gone to Florida with Captain Kirk and Joe had taken the boys camping. As she reached her car she noticed that there was a note on her windshield. 'Who could this be from? She had just seen Lee and no one else that had access to the parking lot would have left her a note.' She opened the note and sure enough it was from the love of her life. Amanda couldn't help, but smile at his somewhat sloppy hand writing. As she opened the letter she could feel butterflies in her stomach, the anticipation to know what he had felt was so important to leave a cute little note and not just tell her was overwhelming. Pulling the little card out of the envelope, she read the note. On one side it said HINT NUMBER 2 on the other side it read  
  
My Amanda, I Love You! Lee  
  
Amanda smiled and placed the note in her purse. She couldn't believe that things were finally the way they should be; she and Lee were together and happy. Of course the whole not telling people thing was hard, but she had him and that seemed to be all that mattered.  
  
When Amanda arrived home, she went upstairs and took a quick shower to get the sleepiness out of her head. As she was buttoning the last button on her blouse, she heard the door bell ring. She all but fell down the stair racing to get it. When she opened the door she had expected Lee, but it was a delivery man. He handed her the envelope and said good day. Amanda closed the door and took the envelope to the couch. She pulled out a folder that read Top Secret, but it was empty.except for a post-it that said HINT NUMBER 3. 'Now I am really confused' Amanda thought.  
  
Back to now  
  
As Amanda sat there staring at these three things, she heard movement coming from upstairs. 'What could that be?' Amanda wondered as she slowly ascended the stairs to find the origin of the noise. She realized the noise was coming from her bedroom and slowly crept to the door to see if she could hear anything else. When she only heard silence, Amanda slowly opened the door and noticed Lee sitting on her bed. "LEE. What are you doing?"  
  
"Hint number 4" Was all that Lee said.  
  
"Lee I am not sure I will be able to sleep tonight if you don't tell me what all these crazy hints are supposed to mean.  
  
"And spoil the surprise no way Amanda! But I do think I can help you with the not sleeping thing." Lee slipped off his shoes, tie, belt, and slipped under the covers.  
  
"Uh.Lee what do you think you are doing?" Amanda was surprised by his audacity to just get in her bed, not that she hadn't thought about him being there a lot before.  
  
"Look Amanda, no funny business, I just want to be close to you, to hold you in my arms and wake up next to you in the morning." Lee patted the area next to him on the bed and Amanda just shook her head, smiled, and walked into the bathroom to change for bed.  
  
The next morning when Amanda awoke, she noticed that Lee wasn't next to her. She got up and headed for the shower. When she was dressed, she still hadn't seen Lee, so she walked down stairs to investigate. When she got to the kitchen she saw Lee in her kiss the cook apron flipping pancakes. "I thought you didn't eat breakfast?" She said as she slipped her hands around his waist and leaned her head upon his back. Lee spun around and kissed her good morning.  
  
"Well, I don't, but you my love.do!" Lee smiled at her and then led her to the table where there was one plate set and two cups of coffee. "Now sit and get ready to enjoy."  
  
"Wow Lee, I think you should sleep over more often." Amanda said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Really?" Lee said a bit confused by her statement; he couldn't see her face because he was facing the pan. Amanda just giggled. "Alright Manda, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage, I hope you have an appetite. You are going to need your strength today."  
  
"Lee.about today, what is it again we are doing, I forgot." Amanda tried to sound like she had ever known what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Nice try Amanda, but I never told you what we were doing and I am not going to now." Lee smiled as he thought, 'that's my women, always has to be part of the action.' "You never were very good at just staying in the car."  
  
"L-e-e" Amanda said as she playfully swatted his arm. Mid swat Lee caught her hand and kissed her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart you will know soon enough." Lee stood up and took his coffee up upstairs with him to get ready.  
  
When Lee came downstairs 30 minutes later, Amanda was outside sitting in the gazebo. Lee walked up and sat next to her. "What is going through that beautiful mind of yours?"  
  
"Just wondering how this all came about.sometimes I don't believe it. I mean for two and a half years I wanted something more than I have ever wanted anything and now..."Amanda paused. She looked Lee straight in the eye and said, "I have you!" Lee leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you Amanda King and I always will, no matter how stupid I was in the past!" Lee pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest comforted by the motion of his chest rising and falling with his steady breath.  
  
After a few minutes Lee stood up and held out his hand to help Amanda up. Pulling her into his arms he said, "Are you ready for today to begin?" Amanda nodded into his chest and said to herself, 'more than you will ever know.' "Ok then, can you get the hints I gave you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you in the den." Amanda went into the kitchen to get the folder, feather, and note. "Honey, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks, but I would like you."  
  
"Alright Alright, I am coming." Amanda walked into the den and sat down on the couch next to Lee.  
  
"Well, open your assignment." Lee was excited, he didn't know if Amanda was going to get as excited as he did when he came up with the idea, but he had hope.  
"What are talking about this folder is." Amanda stopped as she realized the once empty folder now had papers in it. "Lee I thought we were going to." Lee stopped her by putting his fingers to her lips.  
  
"Just read it Manda." She opened the file and began to read.  
  
"Lee this says that my assignment is you. I have to do a peacock dance to get and give information."  
  
"Well Amanda, I said I wanted to get to know you better and I think now it is time for you to get to know me better."  
  
"Ok, but what does the card and you being in my bedroom last night have to do with this." Amanda was ready to play his little game; she felt maybe role playing is what Lee needed to let out what he had been holding onto for so long.  
  
"Well, remember the last time we talked about the peacock dance and I showed up in your room and told you." Amanda finished his sentence.  
  
".you loved me." Amanda blushed and turned her face away. Lee lifted her chin and traced her finger up her chin and back down to her lips.  
  
"Amanda, you know it is hard for me to share my past, but with you I want to. I want you to understand who I am and where I come from. I love you! You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will always be grateful to you for changing my life and sticking with me when I was a jerk."  
  
"Oh Lee." Amanda said through the beginnings of tears. Lee pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her, lightly at first and then with the passion that she excited within him. Amanda felt his hands fall to her lower back and pull her down on top of him as he slid his body to a lying position on the couch. Amanda slowly pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "If this is part of getting to know you, I can't wait." The both just lay there, content to be together and soon they fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
